The Dilemma
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Drabble. Femslash. 1st HERMIONE/DOMINIQUE! There's drawing the line and then there's drawing the line. Hermione thought she knew what it meant. Mention if used, thx.


**The Dilemma**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN!

- ^-^3

"Aunt Hermione—!"

Hermione glanced up from her book and saw her niece, Dominique, run into the room. "What's wrong, Dominique? I'm afraid Rose and Hugo are out, if you're looking for them."

The pretty blonde shook her head and sank into the couch beside the brunette. "No, I'd rather not talk to them."

Hermione furrowed her brow, truly concerned. Dominique was a rare one to flip out about trouble—no matter how minor or major—but she'd always come to Hermione for help. And Hermione had always been more than willing to supply it; though she'd never admit to choosing favorites out of her nieces and nephews…Dominique _was_ her favorite. She was an academic, striving to be the next headmistress of Beauxbatons—she was a girl after her own heart.

"Aunt 'Mione…" Whatever it was, it had to be really bad for Dominique to whip out her aunt's nickname. Dominique's pale brown eyes were red, and she'd definitely been crying.

The older witch wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders. "Dom, _what_ in the world…?"

"It's Charms…!"

Hermione fought a chuckle. "School?"

Dominique nodded. "I'm seventeen, ready to head into my last school year…and Charms…! I just can't do it. I need the best mark possible for Madame Maxime to even consider apprenticing me…!"

Hermione frowned. This truly was serious. It was a good thing Dominique had come to her; no one else in the family had ever taken school as serious as her—not even Percy or his daughter, Molly, could hold a candle to Hermione when it came to hitting the books.

"I've slipped by the past six years and I worked my arse off—"

"Dom, language!"

"—sorry, I know, but I worked my arse off to get into the N.E.W.T. class and I really don't think I'll reach my goal." She buried her face in Hermione's chest and sobbed.

Hermione patted her hair, smiling at how soft and shiny it still was even though Dominique was despairing. Honestly, to be able to normally have composure and look great and have the brain she did—she was a lot better than the brunette herself. If the genius were being honest, she'd admit that she was even a tad jealous of the girl…but Dom came to her, because even perfection needed help to stay on top. There was something desirable about helping perfection along, and Hermione wondered—no, she _hoped_ Dominique would continue to always and only come to her for help. Hermione didn't just care about the girl's image or future; she cared about the _girl_. A lot.

And there was plenty of good reason to care about her! Her strong personality, her amazing intellect…keeping that frown a smile, keeping those beautiful hazel eyes red-free, keeping that downy hair from falling into her face, hiding the most gorgeous countenance Hermione felt she'd ever seen…

Hermione also wondered if it were possible to care _too_ much about the girl. Of course, having thought that, she suddenly felt hyperaware of Dominique: her arms around Hermione's waist, her head on Hermione's bosom, her breath coming out in choky sobs through the fabric of Hermione's shirt, slightly dampening the cloth and her skin.

Dominique's sobs slowed and Hermione concentrated on shushing her, soothing her.

"There, there… It's all right, Dom. Your future's not as at stake as you feel it is."

The young witch sat up and stared into Hermione's eyes. "Can you help me, please?"

Her pleading eyes, her pouty lips, her hurt-puppy body language—Hermione ignored it all along with the jump of her heart in her chest as she smiled and kissed Dominique's forehead. "Of course. I'll always be here for you, Dom. Always."

- ^-^3

**Hmm. I loved this one, but I get the feeling that maybe most of the femslash I'll churn out will be onesided or implied…except for the rare case…oh well. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
